zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Runaway
Captured by Sigrid, and again at her mercy, your chance of escape this time looks slim Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Amelia Spens * Sigrid Hakkinen * Moonchild * Brent Valmont * Ellie Maxted Plot Just Run You awaken in a daze, with Moonchild whispering to you. While unconscious, Sigrid tied you to a chair and injected you with zombie virus! Suddenly Valmont arrives, giving you the distraction you need to escape. See The Passageway? As you run down a corridor - and remove your blindfold using well-placed coat hooks - Janine, Sam and Amelia discuss the implications of Sigrid having the cure. Rambling. Sorry. You overhear the pandemonium in the banquet hall, while Sam and Janine try to use that information to form an escape plan. Tempting To Sit Down Ellie provides you with an escape plan - over the radio, from her location in the banquet hall - via cryptic clues hidden in poetry. Down The Stone Passageway After twigging what Ellie is referring to, Sam and Janine give you directions to a river running beneath the college, which you can use to escape. Water Again Down in a cavern beneath the college you manage to remove the chair, but your arms are still tied, and you're going to have to swim through the river... 100-Carat Idiot You resurface where Janine is waiting for you down-stream, and she removes your ropes. Now all you have to do is chase down 'Raoul', of Worthington-on-Sea, grab the cure for the zombie virus - before you turn - and evade the thing that's suddenly following you... S06E21 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript crowd chatters, cutlery clinks, jazzy music plays MOONCHILD: You know that thing, Five, where you’re woken up in bed with your eyes closed, warm and snug, and you have this feeling that not everything is right, but you can’t quite remember why? So you want to keep your eyes closed for just a moment longer because when you open them, it’s all going to come back to you. whispers I’m very sorry. It’s all about to come back to you. Five, four, three, two, one. screams, zombie growls and splatters SIGRID HAKKINEN: This is taking a very long time. MOONCHILD: We’re in this together, Five. Here’s what happened: you passed out, and I was in charge of your body for a bit. Sigrid couldn’t tell. It was all quite confusing. You’re tied to a chair. That’s not great. You’re blindfolded, which is tricky, so neither of us can see now, but I took over your eyes when you passed out, so I’ve seen a bit more than you have. Your earpiece is under your right foot. If you reach down slowly, you should be able to touch it. But don’t do that yet! SIGRID HAKKINEN: For my demonstration to be effective, we’ll have to wait. Princip and I both ate the zombie infected food. I survived. Princip had to be shot. But you might think the virus in my food was fake. As a second demonstration, you have all seen me inject both Runner Five and my underling here with zombie virus from this syringe. My underling will be fine. Runner Five will not. MOONCHILD: Oh, ja. She’s infected you with the zombie virus. I suppose I should have started with that. opens BRENT VALMONT: Ooh, Minister! Minister! Minister, am I late for your party? Have you drunk all the champagne? I’m sorry. I was detained with two Swedish… well, needn’t go into the details. But… oh. What are you doing here? Ooh, saucy fun with ropes! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Sit down, Mr. Valmont. BRENT VALMONT: Oh my God, is that Runner Five? MOONCHILD: The Minister’s distracted! Bend down and get your earpiece, Five. creaks, cloth rustles, static SAM YAO: Five! I’ve got you on cams! You’re going to be okay. Amelia’s helping. AMELIA SPENS: Under duress. SAM YAO: Five, we need a distraction, and I think Valmont is giving us one. shatters BRENT VALMONT: Oh dear, was that a special food trolley I knocked towards Five? wheels squeak SAM YAO: That’s the poisoned food, Five. Kick upwards, now! clatters, glass shatters Half of them are splashed with zombie food. It’s chaos! Five, stand up. I know you’re blindfolded and that chair’s still tied to your arms, but this is all we can do for now. The door’s open. Okay, okay. Turn left, walk 14 steps. Good. Now turn right. There’s a long corridor ahead of you. Just run! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, you’re doing well. Stop running for a moment. We’re not going to be able to untie the ropes binding your arms to that chair, but we need to get that blindfold off you. AMELIA SPENS: Why don’t you go down and help Five with it? That way, you could stop threatening me, and I could leave. SAM YAO: Amelia, I say this with the greatest respect, and I’m glad you’ve helped us with trying to find the babies, but seriously, shut up. We’re trying to save Five’s life here. JANINE DE LUCA: And the Minister has the cure for the zombie plague. AMELIA SPENS: That is a surprise. I’d heard a few settlements were making a little progress, but all my intelligence suggested that your Veronica was our best chance. JANINE DE LUCA: I thought so, too. I will need to reevaluate resource management on that front, but this has larger strategic implications. The Minister can move against us now in all sorts of ways. She can advance her troops through zombie-infested zones we’d treated as off the field of combat. She can promise the cure to mercenary groups to lure them to fight for her. SAM YAO: She can keep the babies in the middle of an industrial area full of zombies. AMELIA SPENS: In a working steel factory run by the bad part of ANNIE. Yes. She holds all the cards now. JANINE DE LUCA: Then we will find a way to create some new cards of our own. One thing at a time. Runner Five, you are nearly at the end of a corridor. There’s a wall with coat hooks on it. Take a few steps forward - MOONCHILD: She’s very calming in a crisis, isn’t she? Authoritative. I’d like to do a birth chart. There’s Ares in there somewhere, for sure. But maybe also some Leo? JANINE DE LUCA: That’s it. You’re at the wall now. Lean forward until you feel your head touch the hook. Good. Now bend down. rustles SAM YAO: Janine, that was amazing! Five’s blindfold’s off. JANINE DE LUCA: That is only the beginning, Mr. Yao. Five’s arms are still tied to a chair. Five is still in the Minister’s lair behind steel security shutters, infected with zombie virus. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, one thing at a time, like you said. It was impressive. And you can see again now, Five. See the passageway to your right? Run down it now. Go! SAM YAO: All right. Five’s well away from that banqueting hall, but you’re right. That whole place is shut down tighter than Steve’s trousers. How do we get Five out? AMELIA SPENS: More to the point, how do we get me out? I refuse to stay here and be captured. I will summon my own means of escape if you’re not getting on with it. And I’ll happily tell Sigrid where you are in exchange for my freedom. JANINE DE LUCA: There’ll be no need for that, Miss Spens. Mr. Valmont used an alternate ID to enter this building. Your entry has not been detected. Look at the feed from the banqueting hall. crowd screams BANQUET ATTENDEE 1: Give me the cure! Give it to me! That ? got in my eye. I’m infected - BANQUET ATTENDEE 2: No! Give that vial to me! BANQUET ATTENDEE 3: I need the cure! Give it to me! SIGRID HAKKINEN: There’s enough for everyone. BANQUET ATTENDEE 2: You like that, don’t you? SIGRID HAKKINEN: For goodness’ sake, stop pushing! ELLIE MAXTED: Minister! Minister, have you found Runner Five yet? SAM YAO: Look, it’s Ellie! She’ll try to do something to help us. Watch. ELLIE MAXTED: Minister, in this difficult time, have you considered the power of poetry? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Maybe not. clicks off Five, we will come up with a plan. Uh, but there’s a zombie shambling along that corridor. Looks like one of the serving staff. She must have tasted the poisoned food before it came out. I mean, she’s only a shambler, but you’re a sitting duck with that chair. Well, uh, standing. But it would be quite easy for you to sit down. Oh, sorry, I’m rambling. Sorry. Uh, okay, uh, take the corridor to your left and run! groans SAM YAO: Uh, yeah, that’s great, Five. You’ve lost that zombie. JANINE DE LUCA: It scarcely matters now Five is infected, of course. Five, Dr. Lobatse has a plasmapheresis team standing by in the Old Town. When we get you out, we will be able to prevent you from turning. AMELIA SPENS: And do we have an evacuation plan yet? Or are you just going to make me sit here and watch Five run around tied to that Louis Cannes like the world’s most devious player of musical chairs? JANINE DE LUCA: I’m working on it! This building may be a repurposed university college, but its security is tight. Five, I may need to ask you to fight eight guards while tied to a chair. Do you feel capable of that? SAM YAO: Janine, Ellie’s still talking to Sigrid, and Sigrid’s looking really angry. Do you think she suspects her? JANINE DE LUCA: Check the audio feed. Miss Maxted is a valuable ally and a friend. We must protect her if we can. crowd screams ELLIE MAXTED: “Where Alph, the sacred river, ran/Through caverns measureless to man.” Don’t you think that precisely describes our situation, Minister? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Form an orderly queue! There are enough vials of the cure for everyone. ELLIE MAXTED: Or, for example, the well-known rhyme, “Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream.” Doesn’t that feel applicable to this current moment? To precisely where we are right now, Minister? clicks off SAM YAO: Hmm. Has Ellie… I mean, do you think she’s got Moonchild Syndrome or something? AMELIA SPENS: sighs She’s trying to send a message to you, you halfwit. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh. Oh, yes, I see. Miss Spens is right. You may not need to fight your way out after all, Five. Mr. Yao, see if you can locate a map of this college on your system. Runner Five, that zombie serving person has caught up with you, I’m afraid. Although you are infected already, her bites could still damage you, and you’re vulnerable. I know it’s tempting to sit down, but you must keep on running. SAM YAO: All right. All right. All right, Five, we have got it. Ellie was giving us a clue! Oh, you clever Ellie and knowing your history and stuff. We’ve got a way out for you, Five! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, there’s a river that runs under the college. Miss Maxted was hinting it to us in her mentions of poetry. crowd screams ELLIE MAXTED: Do you know the Carly Simon song, Minister, “Let the River Run”? BRENT VALMONT: If they haven’t got it by now, Ellie, I think you’re ? nothing. clicks off AMELIA SPENS: He always thinks he’s so clever. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, that river will be your fastest way out of the college. It won’t be long before you begin to turn, so we must use the fastest route to get you to that plasmapheresis equipment. You need to run along that corridor and down three flights of stairs, and head down the stone passageway. Using the river will evade all the Minister’s security. Run! flows JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, I have also made my way through the palace. I am waiting for you further down the river. There is an iron ring to your left. If you hook one leg of the chair you’re tied to through it and tug, you should rid yourself of the chair, though your arms will still be tied. clatters to ground There is one final challenge for you here. I’m sorry, Runner Five, I know this will be difficult. The stone walkway you’re on is about to run out. You’ll have to run through the river. The river passes through a series of low, arched tunnels. In each one, there will be no room for you to raise your head and take a breath. I’m sorry to ask you to do this. It is the only way. There will be air pockets every 30 to 60 seconds. The cold water will also slow the progression of the virus in your bloodstream. Jump into the water, Five, and run. It is the only way. Five splashes into river MOONCHILD: Ugh. Water again. Do you remember that Comansys ship, Five? Be sure your sins will find you out. swirls and splashes JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, I have you. Just need to get those ropes off you at last. through ropes Five, you look nervous. However, by your vital signs, you have at least another 45 minutes before you become zombie. SAM YAO: Janine, remember how we said that precision isn’t as comforting to other people as it is for you? JANINE DE LUCA: Thank you. Five, you have… all the time you need. I have a simple plan, even better than the plasmapheresis machine. Raoul, the chief of police from Worthington-on-Sea, has stolen away from the party with more than a dozen ampules of the cure. We will run down this tunnel, which will bring us up in town, and track him. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, yes. He’s a 100-carat idiot. You won’t have any trouble with him… Sam, did you see that? SAM YAO: What? AMELIA SPENS: It looked like… it looked like there’s something following Five in that tunnel. laughter MOONCHILD: Be sure your sins will find you out. Category:Mission Category:Season Six